Snow Surprise!
Snow Surprise is the second episode of Solve That Mystery Scooby Doo! Plot The gang visit a snowy area in Canada to see a Polar Bear Tour but an Abominable Snowman doesn't like the look of Mystery Inc. Story The gang were skiing down a hill in Canada. "Aaaaaaaarrrrggghh!" said Shaggy as he skiid down the hill. Shaggy dodged all of the obstacles but finally he crashed. Theme Song Shaggy woke up in his hotel bed as the gang stood around him. "Are you okay Raggy?" asked Scooby. "Yeah, Scoob" replied Shaggy. "I think it's about time we all got to bed now" said Velma. "Yeah, we've got a big day tomorrow" replied Fred."I can't wait to go on the Polar Bear tour" replied Daphne excitedly. "Okay, see you in the morning Scooby and Shaggy" said the gang. "Yeah, you too" Scooby and Shaggy replied. That night, Scooby and Shaggy's room glows green. "Turn the light of Scoob" mumbled Shaggy, "I rid'nt rurn it on" replied Scooby also mumbling. Shaggy opened his eyes and saw an abominable snowman. "Scoob" whispered Shaggy, "Scooby ". Scooby opened his eyes and saw the snowman. They screamed and ran out of the room. Daphne, Fred and Velma popped their heads out of the door of their room. "What's wrong guys" asked Fred. "Ghost, ghost" they said as they carried on running. The snowman found the gang and they all ran. They ran down to the basement and found the manager looking suspicious. "What are you doing down here" she said. "Like, it was the abominable snowman" cried Shaggy. "There is no such thing as an abominable snowman" she replied. Suddenly it came down the stairs and chased everyone. They ran and hid behind the counter in reception. "It's trap time" whispered Fred. Back in the basement a trap was set up. "Scooby, we need you to get the abominable snowman to run into the trap" said Fred. "Ro way" Scooby replied. "Not even for a Scooby Snack" asked Daphne. "Ro!", "Two". Scooby licked his lips and Daphne gave him the two Scooby Snacks. So he shouted for the abominable snowman and it came after Scooby and fell into the trap. "Now it's time to find out who you really are" Fred said as he unmasked the ghoul. "Who are you" the gang said as a man was unmasked. "I'm Jimmy Savarel, when me and my wife found out that Mystery. Inc was staying in our hotel we decided to get you after you locked up our friend years ago and our plan would have worked if it weren't for you meddling kids". "So you're wife is the manager" asked Velma. "Of course I am" she growled as she ran away but Fred quickly caught her. Later, the criminals had been taken away. "I guess that's our Polar Bear tour ruined" said Daphne disappointedly. "No, I've booked another hotel" said Fred. "Thanks Freddie" said Daphne as she hugged him. Scooby Doobey Doo! Howled Scooby. The End Characters and Cast * Scooby-Doo by Frank Welker * Shaggy Rogers by Matthew Lillard * Daphne Blake by Grey DeLisle * Fred Jones by Frank Welker * Velma Dinkley by Mindy Cohn * Jimmy Savarel by Dee Bradley Baker * Hotel Manager by Mindy Cohn Villains Abominable Snowman Category:Scooby Doo Category:DarthHill's Stuff